The Adventures of the Blixz Crew
by Kur0nue
Summary: This is the story about the Blixz's creation. Sonic doesn't play MUCH of a role in the story so dont expect to read much about him,All i ask is you give my fancharacter fanfic a shot, you wont be disapointed. Please leave reviews!  check my homepage 4pic
1. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins

Our story begins with a young hedgehog by the name of Ezro who has ignored the warnings of countless signs saying "Enter at your own risk."

What our hero is doing is on the move searching for something rare and powerful but has been lost for ages. "When will I make a break threw? im getting tired of this forest, its way to bright here today" Ezro says to himself while moving hasitly threw the forest tripping every now and then. "If I can just make it across this last area im bound to stum-" Ezro loses his train of thought tripping over something in his way to crash face first into a tree. "Bahahahaha, that's what you get you klutz. you should be more careful like me" said an unfamiliar voice to Ezro. Ezro instantly turns around and in a snarky tone says" well excuse me for tripping over an oddly shaped bush that happened to be in the middle of my path". "you tripped over me you dolt, and im no freakin bush, im kojo, kojo the mouse" says the upset green mouse. "I cant even bend over to pick up a worn out chaos emerald without some dark red idiot crashing into me. Speaking of which, where did I drop it?" kojo said. Ezro feeling guilty about not being more aware says "you're looking for those chaos thingies too huh? They aren't much use as they are now' while holding out the powerless emerald in kojo's face. Kojo snatches it studying it looking at it from several different angles "I was so sure I had found the grey emerald, but thanks for the info" says kojo sarcasticly "hey wait a second, what do you plan on doing with it" asks Ezro. "well, I was going to use it as an engine for my next project, but its worthless to me as it is currently. why are you looking for them?' "I want to see if I am a chosen hedgehog" responds Ezro. "chosen hedgehog? Don't make me luagh, only a few of those exist, theres no way a klutz like you would ever be one, what gave you such an idiotic idea?" "well the emerald begs to differ, within in it, even though there's no energy in it, I can still feel a unique connection to it" says Ezro taking the emerald away from kojo. Kojo smirks and says " so then how do you plan on finding out if you're a chosen if the emeralds are dead theoritaclly speaking?" "well rabbit boy, I plan on restoring them with the master emeralds powers." Kojo's eye begins to twitch "did you just call me a rabbit? My ears might be floppy but I assure you, im a mouse"

Ezro luaghs at kojo and begins to walk away with the emerald "It was icy speaking with you joe, I have some gathering to do" kojo runs infront of Ezro "then you'll need my help, I have a tracker that can detect the feint energy signals of the emeralds" Ezro responds saying " just give me the tracker then and ill find them myself" kojo luaghs hysterically "You couldn't even begin to unjderstand how to use this complex device, trust me, you will need the help" Ezro makes an annoyed face saying " why are you so keen on wanting to help me, you diss me left and right and now you help, whats up?" "well a lot of reasons, one i need that emeralds power restored to utilize it so I might as well come along for that purpose, and two I really wanna see if you are what your claiming to be." Says kojo somewhat sarcasticly. Ezro sighs and begins to sprint off saying" fine by me as long as you can keep up with me" kojo follows behind him saying " not a problem, your too sloppy to leave anyone clueless" ezro looks over his shoulder to try and say something smart back and trips on a rock and ends up belly flopping into a pond. "Don't, say, a word…." ezro says gurgling in the pond. Kojo gets Ezro out of the pond and they both head off in search of the next emerald.


	2. Chapter 2 Bird and the Relaxing Ocean

"STOP!' yells kojo.

Ezro skids to a halt looking puzzled' whats up joe?" "put your info in this data capsule, just speak into it about what you are and what you look like and stuff and it'll keep record, its for security measures" says kojo "okay? Well, my name is Ezro, im a male hedgheog with a dark red complection. I have one large quill on the back of my head and two on the front that sorta droop over my eyes next to my ears. I have two tiny quills on my back and a small tail." says Ezro almost bragingly into the capsule. The capsule begins to beep and flash then shoots up a beam of light projecting a spitting image of Ezro. "wow awesome, I nearly forgot how icy I look." Kojo pockets the device and starts back on the path he and Ezro set out upon.

"so where exactly are we going?" asks kojo. Ezro replies "my house, I left something important there." "you live in the green forest?" "yeah Ive been living here as long as I can remember." Huh, never thought someone could make a living out here, so whats this important object?" asks kojo. "it's the other emerald I found by the ocean." "Ah so you've already been working at this huh, who knows, maybe you are what you think you are." As they begin to reach the end of the forest that leads to the ocean with Ezro's house inbetween the two, kojo begins to interigate Ezro with questions."so why do you live out here? why did you leave an emerald at your house?" Ezro gets irritated and says" because its just like that, shutup. Where here anyway" Our heroes stoped looking at an old rundown house that looked like it could fall apart at any second. The windows were stained and the wood on the side of the house looked they were peeling themselves out of place. The roof looked like it was gonna cave in on itself. "hey hey narrorator guy, if you not gonna describe my house nicer then that then you're not gonna talk about it at all'says Ezro.

Kojo examines ezro's house touching on the sides accidently breaking off pieces every now and then. Suddenly Ezro yells out "ITS GONE!" kojo picks at his glove alittle not thinking twice of ezros situation. "sounds like you've been robbed, personally if I saw a chaos emerald in what looks like an abandoned warehouse, id take it and not think twice about it" says Kojo nonchalantly "gee, thanks for the warm words" says esro coming out of his house slamming the door behind him.

"this day just gets better and better, first you now this, im headed to the beach to clear my mind" says esro. "sounds intresting, ill come with" The two sprint over to the beach and relax in the sand while the waves sprawl over the shore. "so kojo, how does this scene make you feel?" "It makes me feel like you should shutup and enjoy it" " you know what kojo, maybe you're ri-" Ezro gets cut off when a rock smashes into his forhead knocking him out. "maybe Im what?" kojo looks over to see the knocked out ezro laying on his back and picks up the rock."ha, his mind must be really clear now, poor guy didn't know what was coming to him, litterally" A sound of a second rock alerted kojo to duck down as it wooshed across grazing his left ear. "Alright, these rocks arent rocks that form on the beach, whats going on?"

Two miles to the left of the duo is a sky blue birdsitting in sand tossing rocks into the ocean at a diagnol angle. "Laaa laa laalalalaal, I love tossing shiny rocks into the water" The bird picks up three more rocks and chucks them into the waves that crash onto the shore.

Over to Ezro and kojo, kojo tries his best to shake ezro back to conciousness "ezro, get up, it was just a rock, c'mon get up" says kojo violentley shaking ezro. Ezro comes to his senses and right as he begins to asks kojo what happens, kojo ducks as three more rocks smack into ezros forhead and gut almost in a combo like fashion knocking him out once again, "great, this is just great, why does he have such bad luck? I should find out why rocks are being flung out of the ocean at ezro before he ends up dieng before the story finishes" so kojo drags the dazed and unconcious ezro along the sand worried he might get taken out by a boulder to come from the ocean out of nowhere. so he spends a few minutes seeking out the problem when he spots a bird throwing rocks in the water.

Kojo quickly runs over towards the bird dragging ezro still " hey you, quit throwing those rocks, my friend er well, aquaintince might come into contact with the holy land if you don't ease up" "huh?" says the bird frozen looking at kojo with his hand cocked back with a rock in it. "you see this lumpy-headed headgehog? He got those lumps from your rock throwing, even if it is hysterically funny, someone important like me could get hurt." "oh, im really sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just like to throw shiny rocks in the ocean, it makes me feel good" says the bird "speaking of shiny rocks" says kojo pulling out the chaos emerald " you seen any of these lately?" the bird got excited "OH YEAH! It looked sorta dull like that one but it looks just like that one, I threw it into the ocean with the other shiny rocks I found, I found that one in a old abondened house that looked like it was barely able to stand up." Ezro awakens almost immideatly yelling " YOU DID WHAT!" ezro hops to his feet "go get it, that rock you threw was important" "but I cant swim" replied the bird sadly "well then kojo what do we do now that the ocean has claimed my emerald?" kojo begins to speak after thinking it over for awhile "ill make a sub to go in the water and we'll look for it, but hey you, bird brain, whats your name?"

"Im navi, navi the blue jay, sorry about your jewel thingy, I didn't know it was important" "Im glad your sorry" says ezro, " because your going to help us find it." "oh cool, ive never been on an adventure before, will there be any snacks?" "plenty" says kojo mockingly looking at ezro with a funny face. "im kojo the mouse and that's ezro the hedgehog, what we need to do is head to the city where my lab is so I can think of something." So the three set out towards the city of metropolis where there plan to search for the sunken emerald would be begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Underground Labratory

As they enter into metropolis kojo talks with Ezro and Navi "So here's whats going to happen, you both are going to come with me to my great laboratory and wait until I finish my mini sub, luckily I had already started working on it a while ago for obvious reasons… oh look here we are" the trio come to a halt in front of what looks like an old run down garage."wow this announcer guy really isnt cutting any slack is he…" said kojo deafetedly " tell me about it, but at least my place looked better then this, this place sticks out like swollen thumb" said ezro. Navi corrects ezro "dont you mean sore thumb buddy?" ezro looks at navi and looks back at the shack.

The trio enter the shack to see an odd looking elevator. Ezro replies instantly feeling like its his chance to talk trash "kojo your lab is just an elevator? Hah, its BARELY different then my house accept it has a elevator in the middle that probably goes to the basement.." kojo replies calmly " yep, you're right, lets just go inside and check it out" navi smiles running in the elevator and says" I bet there's candy in there!" kojo and ezro follow behind navi getting in the silver decorated elevator. The door closes and kojo presses the down button and says "you may wanna hold onto something" navi was leaning against the railing on the back with his hands on it kicking his legs up happily while kogo stood with one hand on the railing. "calm down joe, its just an elevator" says ezro folding his arms refusing to hold the railing. "this ought be good" said kojo then he began to make a count down.

"five…..four…three….two….one" then the elevator suddenly drops at a lightning speed! Ezro let out a girlish scream floating up against the ceiling of the elevator while kojo looking rather bored is holding the rail with his feet in the air and navi is also floating but not like the others yelling "weeeee" as if hes on a roller coaster. The elevator comes to a sudden halt after falling for what felt like 15 minutes. Kojo and navi make a rough but not so bad landing but ezro having refused safety zooms straight from the ceiling to the floor belly flopping against it. "im not hurt' says ezro weakly standing up. Kojo opens the door and steps out with the others to saya laboratory vast and wide. Ezro jaw drops and says" this is….i don't even… wow.." navi yells "its like a giant underground future city!"

Ezro asked " kojo how were you able to make all of this? How long did it take?" "details details, don't worry about it. Lets just get to the marine section where I dabble in the aquatics, just know this place took around a month or two to make." They arrive at the marine section of kojo's lab and the scene amazed ezro and navi. It looked like a metallic digital beach with a cave on the other side separated by water. "amazing isnt it, stay here guys" said kojo going into what looked like a building more inland away from the beach. "oh yea here navi, describe yourself into this capsule, help him out ezro" says kojo tossing the data capsule to ezro. Ezro catches it and responds" fine, here navi go ahead and-" ezro stopped to see that navi went back to the water to play in it. "Hey bird brain come here and do this real quick" "oh okay, sorry."

Ezro holds out the capsule. navi talks into it and says " im a sky blue blue jay and my name is navi, I have a long tail that I use to fly because I don't have wings, and I have feathers going back and a sorta bent like a hook" the capsule made noise and shot up a beam of light just like it did for ezro and a completely perfect image of navi appeared. "hey look its me! Hi me!" says navi trying to poke his image threw the capsule light. Inside the building was kojo looking threw a window that looked all the way out to the end of the cavern. Speaking threw a microphone kojo says "attention bird brain and guy with the face, please clear the area" as kojo pressed a button ezro and navi cleared the area as the ground began to shake. The rumbling continued as a portion of the beach area split in two with a sub coming up halfway in the water. "gentleman this is my creation, the Deep explorer"

Kojo leaps out of the open window and lands by the sub with tools in hand. "you guys gimmie a second and we will be ready to explore the great blue" kojo works on the sub while Ezro surveys Navi. "so navi do you have any special abilities" "yea I do! I can fly!" ezro replies in disbelief " but you have no wings, how are you able to fly?" navi jumped and flapped his tail feathers so fast that he began to fly around in the air "see, told you I can fly" said navi coming to a light landing ontop of the sub.

"its finally finished guys, it's a 5 seater sub with a medium size interior but its only 3 of us, we can still function it properly, alright guys to time to dive into the deep!" said kojo as he jumps into the main seat. "ezro you'll be in charge of weaponry and the crane so take the second seat and be ready to move to the third seat for the crane. Navi you'll take the radar seat as your main position and you'll have to keep an eye on the 5th seat which is the ship status." Ezro and navi snap in front of the ship standing side by side, saluting kojo and both yell "aye aye sir!" they assume there potions on the ship and brace themselves for the plunge. "get ready guys, be prepared for anything" says kojo as he presses buttons pushing the ship off shore into the ocean where it starts the dive.


End file.
